


Sleeping Beauty

by rosemary_09



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemary_09/pseuds/rosemary_09
Summary: “I bought something for you.” He says, casually. He slips his hand around the sleep materia in his pocket and puts it on the table. It hadn’t been hard to get, really, considering he already had a large stash of materia- but he never thought he’d be using it for this.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 32





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this one is kind of short. Sorry for that. I couldn't really find any consensual somnophilia fics with this pairing, so I wrote one.

The first time it happens, Zack is dozing on the bed. Peaceful, with the warm sun shining through the windows onto the sheets. He isn’t fully asleep, no, more so hazily enjoying the warmth of the room in a half-awake state. Footsteps quietly approach him, soft enough that anyone without mako-enhanced hearing wouldn’t hear it. A hand delicately skims up his chest and around his face, a thumb stroking his cheek. He stirs, and by the time he’s opened his eyes, Cloud has already left the room. 

Then it happens again. This time, he’s knocked out on the couch after a long day, deeply asleep. So much so, he doesn’t detect the hands sliding around his shoulders and Cloud slipping his tongue into his mouth. It isn’t until he pulls away that Zack awakes. By the time he’s fully conscious, Cloud is gone. 

Cloud has never been one to talk about his feelings. Zack doesn’t understand it- but whatever. If he won’t talk about, then so be it. But there’s only so many times he can be woken up by Cloud’s mouth before he wants to start asking questions. 

Cloud has yet to mention it. In fact, he seems perfectly content acting like it hasn’t happened at all. Zack tried asking once, a vague question, but all he got in response was an unconvincing “ I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

He doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable. Zack has been dating him for three months and they still haven’t talked about sex at all. 

He looks it up, one day. It only takes a few searches and web articles before it clicks. 

*

“Hey, Cloud.” Zack asks at dinner a few nights later. 

“What’s up?” He responds. 

“I bought something for you.” He says, casually. He slips his hand around the sleep materia in his pocket and puts it on the table. It hadn’t been hard to get, really, considering he already had a large stash of materia- but he never thought he’d be using it for this. 

“What…?” Cloud says, but his blush is all Zack needs to know to confirm his suspicions.

“It’s alright. I just wish you had told me sooner.” He comments. Cloud is silent for a moment, seemingly debating his thoughts, before he speaks. 

“I… you won’t be conscious at all.”

“Yeah. I don’t mind. I trust you.” 

“But…” he starts off, and then doesn’t finish. 

“If you’re into it, I’m into it.” 

*

The next night, Cloud nervously enters the bedroom with the sleep materia. Zack is already asleep, just like they had planned. Cloud is already flushed with the sight of his shirtless boyfriend on the bed. Taking a steadying breath, he casts the materia. Zack is already a heavy sleeper, so it’s hard to tell that the magic has taken effect. It’s a tiny detail, but his muscles go completely slack and any tension in his body is gone. Asleep.

Cloud sighs deeply as he climbs onto the bed. Already, arousal is replacing any nervousness he felt before.

He places his hands on Zack’s chest, trailing them down his abs and around his hips. His touch is steady, not pressing too hard. He savors the feeling of Zack’s muscles under his hands as he cups a hand around his ass and squeezes slightly. Zack still doesn’t make any noise or any indicator he could be awake. Obviously, the materia is working. Cloud explores his arms and chest once more before gently rolling Zack from his side onto his back, pushing his legs open. Zack’s movement is almost boneless as he moves him with no resistance, a harsh difference from how one would be if they were awake. 

He slowly runs his hands along Zack’s inner thighs, rubbing and massaging the muscle there through his pants despite knowing he won’t be awake to feel it. He slides his pants off, wanting to feel his bare skin. The skin on his thighs, he discovers, is smooth. Maybe he likes Zack’s thighs a little too much, but- he’ll unpack that later.

Right now, he’s more focused on getting Zack hard. He runs his fingers around his cock, feeling it twitch and stiffen in interest as he teases at the tip. His other hand moves from his cock to caress his face for a moment, before his bare fingers, usually covered by his gloves are skimming over Zack’s lips. He ducks down, slowly, tentatively- and kisses him just like he had a while ago. Pries his mouth open and dips his tongue in. After a moment of kissing, he withdraws. Teases his cock a little more, despite knowing there’s no point. But it still feels nice to do it anyways.

He moves to grab the lube. They hadn’t talked about this part in depth, really, but Zack had said it was okay. And they left it at that. Maybe he’ll try to really talk to him, after this is over. But for now, he decides, he’ll fuck him. Zack is relaxed from the materia, so the first finger is met with no resistance. It only takes a moment before he adds a second. He wonders, briefly, if Zack likes it rough. Or maybe he likes to be on the giving end. Who knows, really. Another thing to talk about-later. Once he feels Zack is prepped and ready, he lines his hard cock up and slides in, groaning as a pleasant tingling of arousal greets him. He pauses for a moment, getting used to the feeling. He thrusts once, twice, before Zack gives a sleepy, breathy moan.    
“I hope you’re having a good dream.” he whispers. 

Moving again, he starts out slow. Doesn’t want to have Zack wake up sore. A minute passes, then another. His self restraint breaks, and he starts truly fucking Zack. 

Zack is hard, his body reacting even though he’s unconscious. Cloud reaches down and strokes him. Having Zack laid out in front of him, free to do what he wants is so obviously his fetish, and he feels tension in his gut starting to build after a few minutes. 

Zack comes before him, and Cloud almost half expects this to wake him up. He doesn’t. Cloud finishes soon after, feeling an immense sense of satisfaction.    
Falling asleep isn’t hard after that, his intense orgasm making him almost instantly sleepy. He pulls out and passes out. 

*

He wakes up, with fingers massaging his scalp. A pleasant, tingling feeling engulfs him as he opens his eyes to find Zack smiling at him. 

“How was it?” Zack asks, fingers combing through his hair. Cloud feels a little shy, all of a sudden as if he should be ashamed of something, but- there’s really nothing, he realizes. Zack had said he wanted it, so…

“It was good.” He says, not meeting Zack’s eyes. 

“I’m glad.” Zack says softly, still smiling.

He hugs him tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Feedback is appreciated.   
> Follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/yakukun3)


End file.
